Tenacious
by JAQ12
Summary: Liss was always a survivor, fighting through life's obstacles. Thrown out into the streets for being the love child of a noble and maid? Forced into servitude under the king? She could get by. But sometimes luck was on her side, in the form of Emil Bondevik. Together they take turns saving each others' lives, but will there be a point where one of fails? Set in the Viking Age.


I am a bastard.

No really, I am.

My mother was a servant for some nobility (whose name I don't care to remember) and let's just say she secretly had an affair with one of the noble sons.

Of course, in this old age before modern contraception, (I'm not supposed to know that, oh well) it wasn't long before she became pregnant with me.

Inter-class mating was highly forbidden, so my dear "father" promptly abandoned my poor mother when he discovered her pregnancy. Thankfully, the other servants took care of her, but alas, she didn't survive what was supposed to be the miracle of childbirth.

For nine years, the servants secretly took care of me, for I was the spitting image of my father: pale olive skin, forest green eyes, and dark chestnut hair. But it wasn't long before I was discovered and kicked out onto the streets for my tainted lineage.

I don't know how or why, but somehow I managed to get by for almost a year. I begged and stole, becoming a common street urchin. I barely survived.

Barely.

Winter soon settled over the town, and the cold season in Scandinavia is a merciless one. The rest of the townspeople securely locked their homes and barns, and no one wanted to take me in.

I thought I would freeze and starve to death, until he saved me.

The boy with purple eyes.

I remembered when I first met him.

It was a rare sunny day, and the town was buzzing with more energy than usual. The Vikings were passing through. They had formed a while ago, bringing riches and fame to the country. Most outsiders saw them as brutal savages, but we saw them as heroes.

I saw a young boy, no older than myself, following one of them. While the Viking conversed with one of the shopkeepers, he began to wander off.

I scowled. Stupid boy, don't you know that someone might rob you with the fancy attire you're wearing?

Sure enough, a shady looking man began to follow him, eyeing the fur cloak the boy was wearing.

I don't know why, but for some reason I felt some pity for the boy. I ran after them and just in time too.

The man had already cornered him into a dark alley, and was about to grab him when I hurled a stone at the back of his head.

He cursed loudly and turned around.

"Why you little bitch, I'm gonna get you for that!"

I was no match for his size, but I was quicker. He ran towards me, and I ducked between his legs. With all my might, I kicked him in the backside. He was heavy, but his forward momentum helped make him stumble.

I turned back towards the boy and yelled, "Come on! Run!"

He stood their motionless, gaping in fear. Groaning in frustration, I grabbed his hand and ran out towards the street.

"Hey! Get back here you brats!" the man bellowed, running after us.

Thankfully, he was large and slow, and with our small bodies we managed to lose him in the crowded market.

We leaned against a nearby building, trying to catch our breaths.

I glared at the boy, who was hunched over.

"Why didn't you do anything?! You could've gotten both of us killed!"

He shakily stood up, finally looking at me straight in the face. My eyes widened, he had the most striking pair of purple eyes, a color I've never seen on anyone. His milky skin was flushed and his short silver hair was tousled from running. A little voice in the back of my head thought he was cute, but I mentally shoved it down.

"I-I'm sorry. I couldn't think straight. But thank you for saving me," he answered.

Regaining my composure, I still glared at him, too stubborn to accept his apology.

He reddened even more, looking down.

"You're still holding my hand…."

Heat rushed to my cheeks and I immediately let go, looking the other way in embarrassment.

Sighing in annoyance, I said, "It's fine I guess. But you're stupid to wander around by yourself! You'll never know what'll happen out here."

He raised an eyebrow, running a hand through his silver locks.

"And what about you? You don't seem to be taking your own advice," he shot back.

"I'm different. I know how to survive on my own," I replied, crossing my arms.

"I can see that," he remarked, looking over my dirty clothes, worn shoes, tangled hair, and overall grimy appearance.

"Well not everyone has easy lives," I snapped.

His gaze softened.

"Look, maybe I can help you, in return for helping me," he offered.

I was shocked at his words. I hadn't been treated with any kindness since I was abandoned on the streets, and here he was, a stranger, willingly offering his help.

"Can you really?" I murmured.

He nodded, reaching for my hand. Our fingers interlocked and he gave me a small smile.

"Come on, let's go look for my brother, he can help us," he said.

Speaking of the so-called brother…

"Emil," a sharp voice snapped.

I looked up and saw the Viking from earlier. He was tall, with pale blonde hair and emotionless dark blue eyes, wearing leather and fur with a large sword strapped to his side.

I cowered behind the boy, or Emil, tightening my grip on his hand, intimidated by his brother's cold gaze.

"Where have you been? I told you not to leave my side," he growled.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I was just curious about the town. I promise I won't do it a-again," Emil stammered.

His brother opened his mouth to reply, but paused when he noticed me. He coldly scrutinized me, taking in my unruly appearance.

"Who is this?"

Emil looked towards me.

"She, she saved me when a man tried to attack me," he replied.

His brother's expression turned harsher, but I saw a glint of worry in his eyes. He grabbed Emil's wrist, breaking us apart.

"That's it, I'm taking you back to the inn," he said coldly.

"Wait Lukas! What about her?!" Emil cried.

Lukas looked towards me, before pulling out a bag of coins from his pocket and tossing it to me. I caught it, marveling at its weight. This money would feed me for a month!

Lukas nodded curtly to me before dragging his younger brother away.

"Wait! But!" Emil yelled, looking back at me.

Our gazes locked, my green to his purple.

I knew I wouldn't forget the kind young Viking, the warmth of his hand still lingering on my own.

That was months ago.

I saw Emil sometimes. It seemed as though some of the Vikings decided to settle in this town. But he was always with Lukas, and he didn't seem to like me very much.

I was used to it; many people hated the thieving street urchin.

And that hate would be the reason why I would die this winter.

I ran through the streets, hugging the stolen cloak around me. The wind whipped at my short brown hair, and my breath came out in puffs of white. I willed my legs to go faster, hell-bent on finding shelter.

At first there was a light snowfall, small pieces of white that tickled my face and melted into droplets. Then it became heavier, coating the ground in an ivory blanket, before bursting into an angry blizzard.

The townspeople refused to answer my knocks and all the stables were securely locked. In desperation, I headed to the edge of town, searching for a house I hadn't been to yet.

To my luck, I spotted the silhouette of a small cottage. I ran towards it, struggling against the piling snow.

I was almost there, trying to fight my fatigue and hunger and the pelting snow.

It was no use. What little strength I had left failed me, and I collapsed within a few yards of the door. Too weak to get up, I screamed in frustration, my voice lost in the howling wind.

I don't want to die like this. Not after getting kicked out, surviving on my own, and meeting Emil.

Emil. We could've been friends. Maybe he really could've helped me, even convince his brother to let me stay with them. I wouldn't have to survive on my own anymore, wondering when my next meal would be. I wished I had gotten to know him better.

I could feel my consciousness slipping, the darkness of the cold slowly tempting me into an eternal sleep.

"Hello? Is anyone out there?"

My eyes snapped open at the familiar voice. I tore myself away from the darkness and back into the harsh reality. Did someone actually hear me? With great effort, I brought my head up, and saw the figure of Emil through the snow standing in a doorway.

"E-Emil," I whispered. Coughing, I yelled in a louder voice, "Emil!"

I heard footsteps pounding towards me, and I was lifted up.

"It's you! Hold on! I'll get you inside!"

Grabbing my waist and swinging my arm over his shoulder, he half dragged, half led me to the house. My limbs were stiff from the cold, and I struggled to stay awake. I could feel the welcoming heat as he brought me inside and set me down in front of a fireplace.

I didn't bother to look around me as I scooted closer to the fire, desperate to thaw my frozen body.

"Emil, what are you doing? Who is this?" Another familiar voice asked.

"It's the girl who saved me," he replied, wrapping his own cloak around me.

The cold darkness began to seep away, replaced by the comforting glow of the fireplace, something I haven't felt in a long time.

I buried my face into Emil's cloak, breathing in his scent as I reveled in the warm glow of the fire.

"My name is Liss," I murmured, eyes drooping as the heat and exhaustion beginning to lull me to sleep.

"Liss?" Emil asked.

I slowly nodded, looking up at his face.

His purple eyes were the last thing I saw before falling into unconsciousness.


End file.
